Tempting
by zefronbhot
Summary: He wanted her, she wanted him. Everything finally started to come into place when she tempted him.


**Okay I've been reading this stuff for a while. Every night before I go to bed, haha. I'm honestly too lazy to write more to this. I feel like crap that I didn't. And I might later. This is my first fanfiction, ever. I'm just too obsessed with this couple. It probably sucks, but I tried. Reviews and suggestions would be nice? :] Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing. :[[[**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: He wanted her, she wanted him. Everything finally started to come into place when she tempted him. **

_Tempting_

He was her best friend. She was his. They would walk to classes together, he would carry her books, she would hold onto his arm. They acted like they were a couple, but never did that happen.. She was the person he could fight with, but make up literally 2 minutes later. She was the person who kept him sane. She was the person who brought out the best in him. He fell in love with her the first time he saw her. Every time he would look at her, she would take his breath away. He was fucking gorgeous and she was the most beautiful person he has ever seen. They belonged together. Everyone knew it, everyone was waiting for it to happen. But neither teenager would tell their feelings. Their friendship was too sacred.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You always out-do yourself, Ms. Montez." Troy muffled out between his bites of the chicken salad he was chewing. He would eat at Gabriella's house twice a week at least. It was like a tradition.

"Why thank you, Troy. You always make me feel good about my cooking." Ms. Montez said proudly, while Gabriella tried to hide the smirk forming on her face. She, too, was stuffing her face. No one could resist her moms cooking.

"Okay, I'm full." Gabriella sighed, failing to eat the little bit left on her plate.

"Me too." Troy groaned, holding his stomach while he stood up. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at him. He always over stuffed his face with her mom's cooking; another tradition. Gabriella grabbed both of their plates and put them in the sink, before purposely walking into Troy on her way to the stairs.

"Watch it, fatty." Troy said playfully while grabbing onto her waist and following her to her room, to do whatever. They both were laughing their heads off, too into the random conversation to hear her mother, telling them she was going to the store for a bit.

Troy and Gabriella both made it into her room, still laughing. "Me?! Fatty?! At least I'm able to walk after I eat." Gabriella said with another laugh, walking over to turn on her lamp so her room would glow.

"I can't help it and you know it! Your mom's cooking is fucking amazing." Troy said with a happy sigh, sitting down on her bed as he watched her. He couldn't help but stare at her petite butt when she bent down. And her wonderful curves that he not dare to run his hands over. He gulped when she turned around and crossed her arms, grinning over at him.

"I know I know, I sometimes can't help myself either. And I live with her." She said with a smile. She stood where she was and "fake coughed" the word fatty, hoping Troy would notice. He indeed did, herself smiling in satisfaction when she saw him stand up and come over to her.

"Excuse me, what was that?" He asked in a low, sarcastic voice. He walked over to her slowly, caging her against the wall and his arms." Fatty?"

Gabriella couldn't contain her laughter from spilling out at how serious he was trying to be. " Nice try wildcat, but you can stop trying. I know when you are serious."

Troy couldn't help but smile as how adorable she was. He let out a breath that tickled her face, his eyebrows rising in thought." Oh really? Tell me, how do you know when I'm serious."

"Well, you don't smile, which you were doing before. And your eyes change. They aren't bright blue anymore, they kind of turn…navy, or something." She explained, trying to think about what he did do when he was serious. Only she didn't know that same look in his eyes that she explained was there now.

Troy watched as her lips moved, unconsciously licking his lips. The rest of his eyes scanned her gorgeous body, not listening to a word that she was saying. Everyday he would dream about her. Everyday he would have to stop himself from grabbing onto her and kissing her senseless. Everyday he would stare at her in school, wanting to just walk right up to her and kiss her. He wanted her. He has always wanted her. Physically and emotionally. He felt his control decreasing. His eyes seemed to turn the way they were explaining without even knowing.

"……Just like that." Gabriella said just above a whisper after she lifted her head up to look at him.

"Just like what?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Your eyes, they're different. Just like I was saying." She explained. Troy licked his lips yet again before moving closer to her, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Troy.... what-" She managed to get out before her body was pushed closer against the wall behind her, his body being pushed against her also. He couldn't take it anymore. She was so beautiful, right in front of him, all of her. He was losing control.

Gabriella was, well shocked, but feeling the exact same way. Her fingers gripped his wrists as his fingers gripped her waist. Her eyes were burning a hole into his. They stood there like that for what seemed like forever before his faced moved down dangerously close to hers. His nose brushed against hers as his eyes closed, holding in a breath." Brie...-"

Gabriella closed her eyes also, breathing in his scent. Her breath was becoming faster, just from the position they were in. She was wondering what was going to happen next for what seemed like hours. She was afraid of what was going to happen next. Finally, she said the most dangerous words that ever came out of her mouth." Kiss me."

Her voice was barley audible, but Troy heard her so clearly. He removed his hands from her waist to cup her face. His thumbs rubbed against her cheeks as his forehead pressed against hers." Are you sure?" He asked. He gulped, Gabriella heard it. He was scared. Not of her, but of what she was thinking, what she was feeling.

"Kiss me." She simply whispered again. She opened her eyes slowly, gazing into his.

"Tempt me." He breathed, his breath tickling her lips. He closed his eyes again, breathing in her scent this time.

"Please, kiss me. I know you want to, you know you want to, and_ I_ want you to." She whispered again, following his orders.

"Fuck, again." He growled, his hands never moving her face. He was about to lose all of his control, just from her voice. By now, he was fucking sure she wanted it as much as he did.

"Just do it already." She breathed huskily her fingers lacing into his belt loops and pulling his body against hers. That finally set him off. His head moved forward and his lips finally, after wanting this for 15 long years, were against hers. The kiss was soft, gentle, and afraid to go too far. Troy slowly pulled away, his eyes opening to stare at her face. The expression was beautiful. She looked flustered. Flustered by him, and he loved it.

Gabriella somewhat whined from the decreased contact, opening her eyes to gaze into his. A low growl admitted from Troy's throat as his lips crashed down onto hers again. His fingers moved away from her cheeks, tracing down her body to grip her waist tightly. Gabriella's arms moved up and around his neck to pull him closer.

Their heads slanted, kissing each other fully and a bit harder then before. Both of them were getting aroused, just by kissing and their presence. Both had kissed other people. Hell, gone farther with other people. But neither could explain what they were feeling at the moment. It was truly indescribable.

Troy took her lower lip between his; sucking on it gently before his tongue slowly entered her mouth with a bit of hesitation. Gabriella smiled against his lips, inviting him in as her tongue coiled with his. He growled quietly, pushing his body against hers and moving his fingers under her shirt to touch her bare, tanned skin. He pulled her closer to him so her body was melted into his.

Gabriella moaned at the contact, his cold hands touching her warm skin. She loved the feeling, absolutely loved it. Troy grinned against her lips at her reaction, his lips still moving in sync with hers.

They both pulled away at the same time, the oxygen they lost becoming a need. His forehead rested against hers his fingers still massaging her bare skin. Gabriella smiled, still breathing quickly as she leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

"You don't know... How long... I've wanted to do that." Troy breathed in-between breaths, trying to pull her body closer to his, if that was even possible.

"How long?" Gabriella asked teasingly, her fingers absent-mindedly playing with the hairs on the back of his head.

"Forever." He whispered, closing his eyes again as he enjoyed the presence of her.

"Same with me, wildcat." She said quietly. They both smiled at one another, before their lips came in contact yet again. Troy tugged his lips away, too soon for the both of them, but pressed his body against hers yet again.

"Be my girlfriend." He whispered cautiously, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke.

"Wha..What?" Gabriella managed to choke out. She didn't know what was going on. Was she dreaming? She wanted to pinch herself, but with the feeling of Troy's lips on hers, she new everything was real.

"You heard me." Troy whispered huskily, his lips brushing against hers with every word he spoke." Be my girlfriend. Be with me."

Gabriella smiled brightly, supping Troy's face in her hands as she crashed her lips against his. They kissed for a moment before she pulled away, the smile never leaving her face. "A million times yes." She said quietly, her hand gently caressing his cheek.

"Finally you're mine." Troy said before he picked her up in his arms and spun her around with his lips against hers. She was finally his, and he was finally hers, they way everything was supposed to be.

**So, how was that? Something seems missing for me, like always. I really didn't think I would actually feel complete with anything I wrote. But oh well. Thank you for taking your time to read this :] It honestly means everything to me.**


End file.
